


Always There

by anonusr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Week 2018, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro also needs a vacation, they all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonusr/pseuds/anonusr
Summary: Shiro has been running himself ragged trying to keep his crew safe. Thankfully, Keith now understands the stresses of leadership.He also understands Shiro.Written for Day 1 of Black Paladin Week 2018 on Tumblr. The theme for the day was "chosen."





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [BossToaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster), who was the first author I read in the Voltron fandom, and who convinced me to participate in Black Paladin Week.

“Good night, Captain,” Iverson says with a wave as he walked off the bridge. Shiro looks up from the battle replays in front of him for a moment to return the wave, before looking back down at the record. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes before Keith shows up–he’s watched the tape four or five times now. 

“You should rest, Shiro” Keith says, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Keith,” Shiro breathes as he places his hand over Keith’s, “I need to make sure I fully understand how the new Galra craft moved. We were lucky to defeat it today, but next time, we might not.”

“Shiro, you have a staff of skilled Garrison personnel under you–many with combat experience. You can…”

“None of them can make Atlas transform, Keith,” Shiro interrupts. They’ve had this discussion before. “It’s my responsibility to make sure Atlas, the crew, Voltron… you… that everyone is safe.”

Keith’s retort dies on his tongue. 

“You should get some rest, though,” Shiro continues, “I know flying Black can be draining.” As much as he tries to hide it, Keith can’t help but feel the wistfulness in Shiro’s voice when he talks about Black. 

Keith exhales before plopping down on the armrest of Shiro’s chair. “I’ll sleep when you do,” and before Shiro can protest he adds, “I’m half-Galra, remember? Kolivan said I shouldn’t need as much sleep.” It’s a lie, and he suspects Shiro knows, but Shiro won’t call him on it. 

Shiro is silent.

“I get how you feel, though. Really. Having people depend on you. I didn’t before, but I do now. When you were…” Keith trails off, before restarting, “after the fight with Zarkon, we all tried to pilot Black. When she turned on for me, I was terrified.”

“I remember. You said, ‘please, no’,” Shiro says gravely before turning to look at the floor. “Keith, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” 

Keith takes Shiro’s hand in his own before giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s fine–you were there the entire time, watching over us. I was terrified, though. I was so certain I could never be the leader you were.”

“You weren’t,” Shiro says, and waits until Keith looks up at him before smiling and adding, “you were better.”

Keith returns his smile. “Aren’t I supposed to be comforting you,” he asks, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro wraps an arm around him before pulling him close, “you’re doing fine.”


End file.
